


Actually a really good dancer

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Flufftober [7]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Strictly come dancing au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Flufftober day 7: Dancing
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Flufftober [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947490
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Actually a really good dancer

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually watched a full ep of Strictly in my life... so if this is *wildly* inaccurate... let's just put it down to creative liberty

Aaron looked around the room and wondered how this was his life now.

He loved his job as a Saturday morning kids tv show host, and loved working with his best friend Adam… but right now he kind of hated it and him.

Adam had agreed to do Strictly Come Dancing… and then the idiot had to go fall off the curb and break his ankle and could barely walk, let alone dance.

And then the Strictly people had had a heart attack and Adam fucking Barton had suggested that Aaron could take his place.

Aaron had said no, but after some emotional blackmail from Adam, a social media campaign from some celebrity guests, and their bosses basically saying yes for him, here he was, at a first briefing for the new season and the first time he’d meet his dance partner.

He just hoped the girl they picked wasn’t too much of a barbie doll, and wouldn’t be recruiting him as her new gay best friend when she found out Aaron isn’t into girls.

“So, Aaron, are you excited to meet your dance partner? You’re going to be seeing a lot of each other over the coming weeks.” Dawn, one of the production assistants asked him.

He knew what he had to do, the part he was expected to play. So he gave her his best tv smile.

“Yeah I’m excited. Hopefully things will click and we can have some fun together.”

“That’s great.” Dawn tapped the tablet in her hand. “He’s on his way. He got stuck in traffic. His name is Robert by the way, but I’m sure he’ll tell you all of that himself.”

“He?”

“Oh didn’t anyone tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“The powers that be thought this was a good opportunity to have a same sex pairing competing. So your partner is a man. That’s not a problem is it?”

Aaron was out and proud, both on and off the job, but hadn’t counted on being paired up with a male dancer. Or to be the diversity poster child.

“Oh… no, no problem. I just… didn’t know.”

“We want to show viewers everyone is welcome on the show and the network.”

“Of course.”

The tablet in Dawn’s hand pinged and she looked down at it and smiled.

“He’s here. Are you ready?”

Before Aaron got a chance to reply, the door opened and this whirlwind of a man rushed in.

“I am so sorry. I had to drop my son off at his mum’s and then she yelled at me for being late, and traffic was an absolute nightmare.” He dumped a gym bag on the first available flat surface and took off his cap and jacket.

“That’s ok, you’re here now.” Dawn said happily. “Come meet your dance partner.”

Aaron got up from his seat and extended his hand.

“Hey, I’m Aaron.”

“Robert.” The guy said and gave him an easy smile. “Have you ever danced before?”

“If by dancing you mean propping up the bar in clubs and watching other people dance, and being forced to dance with my mum at family weddings, then yeah, absolutely.”

Robert laughed.

“We’ve got our work cut out for us then, because I’m in it to win it.”

It turned out Robert wasn’t kidding when he said he wanted to win. The guy had a competitive streak a mile wide.

They worked well together and Aaron enjoyed himself, but he was by no means a trained dancer and by the end of the first week he was sure he’d pulled every muscle in his body. Twice.

“Come on, let’s go over it one more time.” Robert said, clapping his hands and finding Aaron’s eyes in the mirror in front of them.

“Please don’t make me get up.” Aaron whined from his place on the floor. “All I want is a hot shower.. or a bath even, maybe a massage, and then sleep for about a week in my nice comfy bed.”

Robert laughed and pulled him to his feet.

“Come on, one more time and then you can get your massage.”

“Oh, do you know a hot masseur? With biceps the size of tree trunks and a tight t-shirt?”

Robert flexed and Aaron would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the view.

“Yep. You’re looking at him.”

“You’re a masseur?”

“Sort of. I took a course a few years ago. I can do sports massages.” He stepped behind Aaron and started kneading his shoulders and neck.

“Oh that feels really good. Don’t stop.” He moved his head to give Robert better access, only the other man did stop. “What did you do that for?”

“So you know what to look forward to if we can get you to master this routine.” He got back in position and waited for Aaron to do the same. “Come on, you can do it, 5, 6, 7, 8.”

In the end they’d semi mastered the routine but then Robert had to run to pick up his son and Aaron had to take a rain check on the massage.

“I’ll text you my address and you can swing by my place sometime and I’ll give you a full work up.” Robert promised. “I’ve got a table and oils and everything. I’ll make you feel good.” He grinned and honest to god winked at Aaron before leaving the dance studio.

Robert was a flirt, Aaron had figured that out about half an hour after they first met, and the bi pride shirt he wore for rehearsals was a pretty good indication he was interested in men. Aaron just wasn’t sure if he was interested in him.

And if he was, what he himself thought of that.

The first live show came and went, and even though they weren’t the best by any rate, they still made it to the next round.

Over the next few weeks, Aaron’s world consisted of dance training, rehearsals, and Robert.

He and Robert grew closer with each passing day and if their scores on the live shows were anything to go by, it showed in their dancing.

The judges commented on their chemistry and how well they moved and there was a general buzz in the air whenever they danced together.

They were popular and the show was determined to make the most of it by following them during rehearsals for behind the scenes videos for the website.

“So, last live show before the big final. What do you reckon your chances are like?” Leyla, one of the show’s hosts asked them as they came off stage after the dress rehearsal for the live show later that day.

“We’re going to win.” Robert insisted. “Tonight and next week.”

“Oh someone’s confident. I like it.” Leyla turned to Aaron. “What do you think?”

“I think… we’ll work hard and do our best and hopefully it’ll be good enough.”

“We’re going to win.” Robert cut in. “I won’t accept any other outcome.”

“Well good luck to you two. See you at the live show tonight.” Leyla said and walked on with the camera crew looking for the other pairings.

“We’re going to be so screwed if we don’t win.” Aaron commented as they made their way to the dressing room they shared.

“So we just have to make sure we win.” Robert grinned. “We survived Latin week, we’ll get through this too. You know the routine. Just relax and let your feet do the work.”

Aaron flopped down on the sofa in their dressing room.

“I think my feet are on strike. Inhumane working conditions.”

Robert laughed.

“Take off your shoes and trousers.”

“You what?”

“For a massage. Let me work those leg muscles a bit so you’re fit for tonight.”

“Oh. Right.” Aaron started kicking off his shoes and undoing his belt.

“Anything else can wait… for when there’s less cameras around.” Robert said and after he’d ordered Aaron to sit down, knelt down in front of him and started working his magic on his legs.

It was sensual and almost erotic and Aaron tried his best to hide the effects Robert had on his body.

They hadn’t so much as kissed but he wasn’t sure how much longer he could resist.

During the live show that night, Aaron made a few mistakes and they finished second. He put it down to nerves because being distracted because you’re ridiculously attracted to your insanely gorgeous dance partner was probably not something you should say on live tv.

“Second is good, right?” Aaron asked as they got changed in their dressing room.

Robert nodded.

“Yeah, yeah we did well.” He avoided Aaron’s gaze and focused on scrubbing the stage make up off his face.

“You’re not angry are you? I know I messed up a few times…”

“No, it’s fine, I promise.” He dropped the wipe and turned around to face Aaron. “I just… I’m trying to stay professional… but it’s not easy.”

“Professional how?”

“Professional as in… not kissing you senseless right now.”

Aaron grinned and his heart skipped a few beats.

“Well… I think technically we’re off the clock now… so I don’t think you have to be professional anymore.” he stepped closer to Robert and ran his hands up his chest to his neck. “I don’t think I can either.”

He leaned in and lightly brushed their lips together, pulling back to gauge Robert’s reaction.

The other man didn’t say anything but instead pulled him into a hungry kiss that soon grew a bit too heated for the surroundings.

“My place is close and Seb is with my mum… do you want to go back to mine… for that massage?”

Aaron kissed him again.

“Lead the way.”

The next week was madness. They spent every waking hour together, stealing kisses when they were sure nobody was watching, and some fun in the dressing room nobody could ever know about.

The tabloids had picked up on them smiling that little bit brighter and speculation was rife, but they ignored it. They’d decided not to tell anyone until after the show was over. Which would only be another hour or two. They could wait.

Right now they had to focus on the show and their routine. They were up next with a choreography Robert himself had created.

Aaron was nervous but Robert whispering in his ear helped him feel better.

“Just relax and follow my lead. You can do it. I know you can.”

After a slightly rocky start Aaron soon found his footing and almost felt like he was floating across the dancefloor in Robert’s arms.

They got an almost perfect score from the judges and now the wait was for the public vote.

Thankfully most of that time was spent off screen as another show played on tv while people voted.

“And now… the results are in!” Leyla announced a little over an hour later. “I want all pairings here with me as I announce the winner.

The three remaining couples made their way over to Leyla and formed a half circle around her, just like they’d done in rehearsal.

Only in rehearsal Robert hadn’t grabbed Aaron’s hand. He was sure everyone saw it but nobody mentioned it.

“And now… the winners of this year’s Strictly Come Dancing are…” Leyla started, pausing for dramatic effect. “Aaron and Robert! Congratulations guys!”

Everyone cheered and Aaron all but jumped into Robert’s arms and kissed him.

“We won! We did it! We won!” he yelled and happily let Robert kiss him again. Tv cameras and studio audience be damned. 


End file.
